I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic transmission and transfer case clutch housings and, in particular, to a cost effective method of forming oil escape apertures and speed sensing slots in such clutch housings.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers are continually developing more cost effective methods of developing automobile and truck components to reduce the manufacturing costs of vehicles. Metal components may be stamped flow formed from a blank and even formed from powder metal depending upon the configuration of the part.
Clutch housings for automatic transmissions and transfer cases have a generally cup-shaped configuration with an axial hub. The outer wall of the housing includes an inner surface having a plurality of longitudinal splines which determine the operation of the clutch housing in conjunction with variations in transmission fluid pressure. Typically, the clutch housing is flow formed from a blank to the desired configuration. Several machining operations are performed to form the desired configuration including punching apertures in the outer wall of the housing to create oil escape holes. This extra step requires the purchase and use of hole punch machines adding to the cost of manufacturing the clutch housing. In addition, such hole punching machines provide little flexibility in altering the position of the oil escape holes.